Mon Gros
by Okami89250
Summary: Le Prof a été viré de l'émission Salut les Geeks. Serait-ce l'occasion pour lui de prendre un nouveau départ ? Ou sera-t-il retenu par l'un des siens ?... Prof/Hippie
1. Chapter 1

_**Mon Gros, Chapitre 1 - Chômage technique**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Salut les Geeks appartient à Mathieu Sommet, de même que ses différentes personnalités._

_**Note : **__Je voulais écrire un Matoine. Si, si. Mais j'ai pas réussi. Alors j'ai fait ça à la place. Je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu, ni comment. Si Mathieu venait à me demander pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, c'est avec plaisir que je lui répondrais : « WHY? FOR THE GLORY OF SATAN OF COURSE! »_

* * *

C'était une journée qu'on pouvait qualifier de « normale » chez la famille Sommet. Si le mot « normal » était un qualificatif adapté à un environnement où se côtoyaient de multiples personnalités d'une même personne… Mathieu (l'original) était en train de bosser sur un nouvel épisode de SLG dans le bureau, le Geek jouait à un quelconque FPS dans une chambre, le Hippie planait, avachi dans le canapé ; reclus dans sa grotte, Maître Panda travaillait ses futures chansons et le Patron… Probablement dans la cave, à faire des choses illégales avec des jeunes enfants... Ou peut-être des personnes du troisième âge qu'il avait enlevé de leur maison de retraite... A moins que les cris résonnant au travers des murs ne soient ceux du Zombie ?...

C'est dans cette ambiance tout à fait banale que le Prof arriva dans le salon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti de son labo ; depuis que la Science Infuse était terminée et que ce maudit Panda l'avait remplacé, en fait. Au début, il avait considéré cette retraite anticipée comme une aubaine pour réaliser encore plus d'expériences de la plus haute importance (comme créer une armure comme Tony Stark, construire R2-D2 et C-3PO, faire revivre les dinosaures…), mais à force, il avait fini par s'ennuyer. Tout d'abord, Mathieu ne lui avait jamais donné les fonds pour acheter l'alliage d'or et de titane nécessaire à la construction de l'armure. De plus, assister aux discussions des deux droïdes, qui étaient beaucoup plus _proches _qu'il ne l'aurait cru, était quelque peu… gênant à force. Enfin, aucun des moustiques qu'il avait attrapé ne contenaient de matériel génétique de dinosaure... Tout ce qu'il avait gagné dans cette entreprise était de nombreux boutons dont l'irritation avait bien failli le rendre définitivement fou.

Soudainement las, et ne sachant plus comment occuper ses journées, le Prof avait repensé à l'époque où les fans de SLG lui posaient des questions (certes souvent saugrenues). Effectivement, c'était un travail fastidieux de vulgariser les explications scientifiques à la plèbe ignare que composaient les abonnés de Mathieu. Mais maintenant, avec du recul… A cette époque, il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, l'ennui était loin de lui… Mais surtout, il avait une renommée. Il était loin d'être aussi populaire que le Patron (même lui ne pouvait expliquer cet engouement incroyable auprès de ce criminel ; Raptor Jesus soit loué, on ne lui avait jamais posé de questions à ce sujet dans la Science Infuse), mais il était assez apprécié des fans malgré tout, pour les réponses qu'il leur apportait.

- Mathieu est là ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

- J'suis là ! répondirent de nombreuses voix à la cantonade, un peu partout dans la maisonnée.

Le Prof grogna. Quand allaient-ils tous comprendre que Mathieu, c'était Mathieu ? Enfin, l'original, quoi ! Pas ses autres personnalités !

- Je veux parler du _vrai _Mathieu !

Aux "Ah, bon..." se mélangea une autre voix :

- Dans le bureau !

Le Prof s'empressa de rejoindre le seul et unique Mathieu Sommet. Il travaillait sur le prochain épisode, un casque sur ses oreilles. Il se retourna, et la surprise put se lire dans ses limpides yeux bleus lorsqu'il vit celui qui lui faisait face.

- Ça alors ! Monsieur le Prof ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener dans notre bas monde d'ignorants ?

Droit comme un I face au ton moqueur de Mathieu, le Prof ne se départit pas de son air rigide, et peut-être même quelque peu hautain, propre à sa personnalité.

- Je venais voir comment l'émission se passait. Cela commence à faire un moment que je suis parti… Il y a du nouveau ?

Mathieu eut un petit rire avant de répondre.

- Tout va pour le mieux depuis que tu es parti. Notre nombre d'abonnés a encore bien augmenté, et tu sais quoi ? Ils adorent Maître Panda !

Bien que conscient que le créateur de SLG fasse exprès d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal, le Prof ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Tout de même, j'imagine que les fans demandent parfois un retour de ma chronique ?…

- Pas du tout ! Ils sont bien contents que tes ennuyeux monologues soient remplacés par des jolies chansons d'un Panda tout kawaii !

Les mâchoires du Prof se serrèrent. C'était terriblement déshonorant d'entendre ça, mais il fallait qu'il pose une ultime question…

- Et donc… Tu n'aurais pas un petit rôle pour moi ?…

- Absolument rien !

C'en fut trop pour le savant. Il tourna vivement les talons, claquant la porte du bureau lorsqu'il entendit le rire machiavélique de Mathieu. Le fourbe sadique ! On savait de qui tenait le Patron ! Retournant dans le salon, il s'écroula de tout son poids dans le canapé.

- Invasion extraterrestre !… Ah nan, c'est toi gros…

La voix si reconnaissable du Hippie fit oublier un instant au Prof la colère qui l'habitait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais à l'autre bout du canap', l'écologiste dormait à moitié - _dormait_, car son arrivée semblait l'avoir réveillé en plein trip à des lieues de le Terre…

- Hey gros, ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu ! Ça roule ?

- Ouais… Non, ça ne va pas du tout.

La surprise passée, le visage autant que l'humeur du Prof redevinrent ombrageux. Le Hippie sembla sincèrement désolé, bien que ni ses lunettes de soleil ni la fumée de son joint ne permettent de voir distinctement son visage.

- Oh… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, gros ? Tu bloques pour ta prochaine Science Infuse ?

Le Prof se tourna vers le Hippie, outré par sa question.

- M-mais… ! Cela fait des mois que ma chronique n'existe plus !

- Nan !… Sérieux, gros ?…

- Depuis que Mathieu a démarré la quatrième saison, et qu'il m'a remplacé par ce stupide Panda !

- Ah bon !… Alors ce type qui chantait, c'était pas dans ma tête ?…

Le Prof se passa une main sur le visage. Mais pourquoi avait-il adressé la parole à ce type défoncé ?…

- Il ne manque plus que cet animal de foire et ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau…

- Par animal de foire, tu veux parler de moi ou du Patron ?

La stupeur fit sursauter le Prof : inutile pour lui de se retourner, il savait pertinemment qui venait de prendre la parole. Tout juste entré dans le salon, Maître Panda toisait le Prof de toute sa hauteur, un méchant sourire aux lèvres. A deux doigts de perdre son calme, le Prof préféra se taire plutôt que de risquer d'exploser. Malheureusement pour lui, le Panda n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille. Il se déplaça jusqu'à faire face au savant, toujours assis dans le canapé.

- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un simple animal, mais tu es qui, toi, déjà ? Ah mais oui, tu es ce pauvre type que je remplace pour chaque fin de SLG ! J'aurais presque de la peine à savoir que je suis la cause de ton chômage… Mais après tout, je suis un Panda, donc je m'en fous !

- Va crever, toi et toute ton espèce !

Le Prof s'était jeté sur le Panda, poings en avant, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui asséner le moindre coup, son ennemi sortit son flingue d'on ne sait où, et le pointa entre les deux yeux. Inutile de préciser que ce geste arrêta rapidement le Prof dans son élan.

- Wooooow, les gros !… Arrêtez, vous êtes en plein bad trip !…

Ne pouvant tolérer toute cette violence, le Hippie tenta de calmer le jeu. En vain.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit maintenant le petit Prof ? nargua le Panda.

- Tu es aussi petit que moi…

La détente du gun aurait finie pressée si Mathieu n'était pas intervenu au même moment.

- Hey les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Je règle mes comptes avec l'idole du zoo.

- J'élimine les éléments inutiles à notre société.

Assez indifférent face au spectacle devant lui (un Panda prêt à trouer la cervelle du Prof, qui maintenait ses mains fermement serrées autour de son cou), Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et déclara simplement :

- Arrêtez ça. Le sang ça part pas sur la moquette. Et puis t'avais pas une musique à m'apporter, le Panda ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai !

Lâchant son ennemi, le Panda s'approcha de Mathieu, un CD dans la main. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de retourner dans le bureau.

Réalisant qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre son précieux cerveau, le Prof sentit ses jambes flageoler et il tomba brutalement dans le fond du canapé (qui avait connu des jours meilleurs…). Il venait coup sur coup d'apprendre que ses fans l'avaient oublié, de se faire humilier par Mathieu et tourné en ridicule par le Panda satanique. Une belle journée de merde, en somme.

- Hey gros…

Le Prof tourna la tête vers le Hippie. Il était tellement défoncé que le moindre mot paraissait atrocement difficile à prononcer.

- Écoute, je savais pas pour ton émission, gros… Je croyais que je voyais ce type aux taches noires et blanches parce que j'en avais trop pris…

Était-ce une tentative de réconfort de la part du Hippie ? Si c'était le cas, c'était fait d'une bien étrange façon…

- Tiens gros, ça va te soulager…

Le Prof refusa d'un signe de la main le joint que lui tendait son voisin. Non il n'était pas si désespéré ; qui plus est, ce genre de substances risquait de lui griller quelques précieux neurones…

- T'as tort gros, c'est 100% naturel…

- Je n'en doute pas, mais non merci. Je crois que je vais plutôt retourner bosser sur un quelconque projet dans mon labo… Ça me fera penser à autre chose…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, un bras lourd tomba sur ses épaules, le clouant sur place. Il regarda, surpris, le Hippie lui faire l'accolade.

- Tu sais gros, c'est pas parce que ta chronique est finie que tu peux pas revenir ici de temps en temps !

- Vu comment j'ai été accueilli, je préfère éviter de remettre les pieds ici…

- Mais moi je t'aime, gros ! Peace !

Un léger rosissement colora les joues du savant. En fait, il devait être assez désespéré pour apprécier le réconfort maladroit du Hippie… Il fut presque tenté de rester encore un peu auprès de l'écologiste…

- Hey gamin, tu savais que la viande en putréfaction tombait en miette quand tu la fourrais ? Hééé mais c'est le Prof ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

A une vitesse approchant celle de la lumière, le Prof s'arracha à l'étreinte de son voisin, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : fuir le Patron et ses atrocités.

- Tu t'en vas, gros ?

- Attends gamin, j'ai encore d'autres anecdotes à raconter sur la chair morte !

Un goût de bile inondait la bouche du Prof ; il devait au plus vite rejoindre son labo, et en interdire l'accès à ces fous. Mais en chemin, il croisa le Zombie… Qui déambulait dans les couloirs, sa démarche encore plus saccadée que d'habitude… Tel un Petit Poucet infecté au _solanum_, il laissait derrière lui des morceaux de lui-même sur son chemin…

Rectification. Présentement, ce n'était pas de son labo que le Prof avait besoin. Mais des WC. Pour aller vomir son dernier repas.

Entendant des bruits étranges, Mathieu sortit la tête de son bureau. Apercevant le Zombie se promener, il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Tu pourrais au moins ramasser derrière toi ! Comment je vais nettoyer ma moquette, maintenant ?…

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si vous avez vomi, merci de vous adresser au Patron._

_Je fais un énorme bisou à ma beta lectrice chérie, Orixiah, sans qui vous auriez lu un torchon ! XD_

_A bientôt ! Le deuxième chapitre est en cours d'écriture !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mon Gros, Chapitre 2 - Invité Surprise**_

_**Disclamer : **__Salut les Geeks ainsi que le Prof, le Hippie, le Patron, le Geek, la Fille, le Zombie et Maître Panda appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Mathieu Sommet appartient à __lui-même__ - ah, on me transmet dans mon oreillette que Mathieu appartiendrait à un certain Antoine Daniel..._

_**Remerciements : **__un énorme MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une gentille review pour le premier chapitre ! Dorénavant je répondrai en début de chapitre à toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte ._

_Arginadui : Coucou ! =D Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, ça me touche d'autant plus que tu dis ne pas avoir l'habitude de le faire ^^ Tous tes compliments m'ont fait rougir ! ^/^ Je suis contente que mon humour quelque peu étrange t'ai plu ^^ J'esp__ère que la suite te plaira ! =D_

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**__ le Prof s'ennuie depuis qu'il s'est fait viré de Salut les Geeks. Toutes les personnalités et Mathieu __lui-même__ se moquent de lui ! Heureusement, le Hippie est là pour le réconforter..._

_**Note : **__Entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage ! La tension monte !_

* * *

- Veux-tu bien arrêter de me coller, petit ?

- Pourquoiii ?

- Parce que je travaille sur une importante expérience, et que la moindre distraction risquerait de provoquer une réaction qui pourrait abréger soudainement nos vies...

- Pourquoiii ?

- Car c'est une expérience dangereuse, pardi !

- Pourquoiii ?

- Mais tu ne sais que prononcer ce mot ?! Et retire les doigts de ton nez, c'est absolument répugnant !

- Pourquoiii ?

D'un geste rageur, le Prof lâcha tous ses instruments - quitte à les mettre réellement en danger de mort - et quitta son laboratoire. Trop, c'était trop ! Ils allaient voir de quel bois il se chauffe !

Plus il s'éloignait de son labo, plus le brouhaha qu'il entendait s'intensifiait. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce à vivre, il put constater la cacophonie - que dis-je, le _bordel _ambiant. Ce n'était plus les quelques personnalités de Mathieu qui habitaient ces lieux, mais une bonne vingtaine de psychopathes qui avaient envahi la maison ! Comment travailler correctement dans de telles conditions ?! D'un pas déterminé, il essaya de traverser la jungle humaine qui régnait.

- ... Et alors à ce moment-là, je me suis retrouvé dans un bordel d'Europe de l'Est sadomasochiste nécrophile... Ah gamin, t'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai pu faire là-dedans, ni même de tout ce qu'on m'a fait faire...

- J'aime baiser avec les morts... Une fois qu'ils sont bien faisandés, il y a tellement d'endroits où se fourrer...

Le Patron et un type au visage couvert de clous discutaient "tranquillement", un verre de cognac à la main ; le Prof fit tout son possible pour s'éloigner d'eux au plus vite.

- ... Ouais, et puis à la télé, Jean-Pierre Pernaud il a dit que les jeux vidéo rendaient violents ! Donc franchement, tu ferais mieux de lâcher cette manette !

- Mais pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?...

Celui qui faisait pleurnicher le Geek était un homme portant un magnifique mulet (mais sans sa chemise blanc cassé et son jean noir), qui lui faisait la morale, une canette de bière à la main.

- HÉLICOPTÈRE HÉLICOPTÈRE !

- Qui a parlé d'hélicobite ?

Un type pour le moins étrange, habillé d'une veste rouge pétard, hurlait le même mot sans que personne ne le comprenne, sauf la Fille qui avait mal interprété ses paroles...

- La... La Fille ? C'est toi ?

Seule sa chevelure blonde avait permis au savant de reconnaître l'unique membre féminin de leur famille. Avachie dans un fauteuil, un énorme pot de glace dans une main et une grosse cuillère dans l'autre, elle avait bien changé : la perruque hirsute, la barbe mal taillée, mais surtout une masse pondérale qui avait doublé, si ce n'est pas triplé.

- Ouais c'est moi ! Pourquoi, tu me reconnais pas, pauvre plouc ?!

Le Prof était estomaqué, autant par le changement physique de la Fille que son agressivité verbale.

- On fait comme on peut, hein, quand on est viré de l'émission ! Y'en a qui vont supplier Mathieu de les reprendre, et d'autres qui, conscients de leur défaite, tombent en dépression et passent leurs journées à avaler compulsivement des aliments gras, salés ou sucrés, sans pratiquer d'activité physique régulière ! Monde de merde !

Tout en hurlant et pleurant à chaudes larmes, la Fille s'était remise à engloutir sa glace, présentant alors un spectacle des plus navrants aux rares personnes qui tournaient la tête en sa direction. Le Prof aurait bien voulu préciser qu'il n'avait pas supplié Mathieu, juste demandé s'il n'y avait pas un rôle pour lui, mais il se ravisa, n'ayant pas envie de se faire hurler dessus à nouveau. Et puis de toute manière, il avait presque atteint son but…

Après encore bien des obstacles et des brides de conversations complètement WTF, le Prof arriva devant la pièce qu'il cherchait ; il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, mais cela ne fit même pas sursauter les deux occupants de la pièce, tant ils étaient habitués aux interruptions bruyantes de leurs personnalités. Car dans le bureau discutaient Mathieu et, vous l'aurez deviné, Kriss de Minute Papillon/Langue de Pub. Ce dernier avait profité d'une petite virée sur la capitale pour passer le bonjour à son collègue, avec son bus rempli de toutes ses personnalités.

- Le Prof ?! Encore toi ! s'exclama Mathieu, de toute évidence énervé.

- Salut mec, ça fait un bail ! le salua Kriss avec un sourire, contrastant totalement avec le ton irrité de son collègue.

- Tu auras beau revenir autant de fois que tu le voudras, continua Mathieu, je n'ai toujours pas de rôle pour toi dans l'émission !

- Mais non, je ne viens pas pour ça ! s'énerva à son tour le Prof. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille pendant que je travaille ! Ou sinon il y aura un meurtre avant la fin de la journée !

- Pourquoiii ?

- NoOoOoOon il m'a retrouvé !

Pendant que le Prof s'arrachait les cheveux en hurlant de désespoir, Kriss faisait signe à la plus jeune de ses personnalités de s'approcher de lui. Le petit s'empressa de s'installer dans ses bras et commença à sucer son pouce.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus embêter les gens avec tes questions idiotes, le réprimanda gentiment son original.

- Pourquoiii ?

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Maintenant tais-toi, sinon je demande au Patron de t'emmener dans sa cave pour te punir.

Tout à fait conscient que Kriss était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, le petit obtempéra silencieusement et ferma les yeux, prêt à faire une bonne sieste, blotti contre le youtubeur. Un peu étonné par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Mathieu se tourna de nouveau vers le Prof.

- Problème réglé. Maintenant laisse-nous.

Le Prof hocha la tête. Il remercia Kriss puis sortit de la pièce, d'où il n'était pas le bienvenu, comme le ton sec de Mathieu le lui avait fait comprendre. De l'autre côté de la porte, le capharnaüm régnait toujours : le Patron se foutait méchamment de la gueule de la Fille, qui contre-attaquait à coups de boules de glace dans la tronche tout en hurlant hystériquement. La Féministe voulut venir en aide à sa camarade du sexe faible, mais la Fille lui cria qu'elle était assez grande pour se défendre toute seule et que de toute façon elle avait un plus gros bonnet de soutien-gorge qu'elle, ce que l'autre femme prit pour un affront ; les deux femmes commencèrent alors à se gifler, se griffer et s'arracher la perruque. Riant grassement, le Patron et le Démon assistaient au spectacle, et le Prof crut discerner dans leur conversation les mots « _catcheuse_ » et « _boue_ ». Il put aussi remarquer le Syndicaliste jeter de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers les femmes, intéressé sans trop vouloir le montrer par la bagarre - qui sait, les habits finiraient peut-être par se déchirer ? Étonnamment, le Geek ne regardait pas la bataille, malgré la probabilité élevée de boobies découverts. Non, il courait, les yeux pleins de larmes, après le Pyromane qui semblait vouloir tester l'inflammabilité de sa Wii U. Maître Panda, qui était parti prendre une part de pizza aux bambous froide dans le frigo, rentra en collision tête la première avec la paire de fesses de Monsieur Dada qui lui chantait « _Suzette __fais-moi__ des crêpes ! _». Une battle de chansons débuta alors, le Maître commençant à brailler ses Instant Panda à tue-tête pour prouver à tous que ses chansons étaient les plus belles. Croc'homo fut d'ailleurs très expressif lorsqu'il entonna son air sur l'hôtel anus : « _Oh ouiii Croc'homo adooore passer ses nuits dans un colon ! _». Le tout entrecoupé de divers « _HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ ! _», qui donnait très peu envie au Prof de rester dans les parages.

- Hey gros ! Y'a un trop mauvais karma ici, je vais planer ailleurs !

Un sourire enjoué fleurit sur les lèvres du Prof, le surprenant lui-même, lorsqu'il vit le Hippie se lever de son canapé, pour semble-t-il trouver un endroit plus tranquille. Soudainement guilleret, le savant se dirigea à grands pas vers son collègue défoncé : pourquoi ne pas suivre le Hippie et passer un moment avec lui s'il trouvait un endroit plus calme ?

- Ouais man, t'as trop raison, y'a tellement d'ondes négatives que j'arrive pas à m'en rouler une… Je te suis, man…

L'arrêt fut aussi brutal qu'immédiat. A croire que le Prof avait installé l'ABS sur ses chaussures. Il aurait dû y penser avant : lorsque Kriss était là, les deux hippies étaient toujours ensemble. Et tout d'un coup, le Prof eut moins envie de rejoindre son Hippie - enfin, celui de Mathieu. Il n'allait pas le déranger alors qu'il était avec son ami. Une part de lui-même lui suggéra que connaissant leur nature pacifique, les deux défoncés l'accepteraient avec plaisir, mais il préféra ignorer sa propre réflexion. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, la présence du deuxième camé l'empêchait de rejoindre le premier. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs sa présence : avec un grand sourire, il lui fit de grands gestes de la main. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le savant préféra ne pas lui répondre. Il tourna les talons pour retourner dans son laboratoire… Mais un corps le percuta avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas.

- Raaaah mais qui c'est qui regarde pas devant soi en marchant ?! Ça y'est j'suis hors de moi !

- P-p-p-pardon ! bégaya le Prof en se couvrant la tête, en prévention d'un coup rageur.

Heureusement pour lui, la voix rauque s'adoucit aussitôt :

- Hé mais c'est le Prof ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Se redressant, le savant pu constater que devant lui se tenait son collègue et ami Prof de Philo, et il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer jusqu'ici, puisqu'il se baladait avec son marteau de 5 tonnes. Les deux personnalités s'entendaient bien ; tous deux se considérant comme les seuls intellectuels parmi les fous de leurs familles, leur situation mutuelle d'incompris les avait grandement rapprochés.

- Prof de Philo ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu venais, puisque tu es maintenant indépendant de Kriss ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mon cadreur et moi ne vivons plus avec lui, mais quand j'ai su que Kriss allait voir Mathieu, je l'ai accompagné ! Parce que pour tout te dire, je voulais te voir… J'aurais besoin de toi.

- Vraiment ? Moi ?

Il sembla au Prof que cela faisait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas voulu le voir, lui personnellement. Depuis la disparition de sa chronique, plus personne n'avait besoin de lui. Se sentir de nouveau utile était un sentiment bien plus appréciable qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! Passant un bras sur les épaules du scientifique de SLG, le philosophe colérique l'emmena à l'écart.

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer ça…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ; en y entrant, le Prof eut un pincement au cœur en retrouvant le Hippie collé à son homonyme de Minute Papillon, en train de comater face contre la table, tous les deux assis sur la même chaise (alors qu'une autre était tout à fait disponible devant eux, mais il faut croire qu'ils en avaient trop pris pour la remarquer).

- Ici on sera plus tranquille, déclara le philosophe de sa voix grave, ces deux-là - il désigna les écologistes du menton - sont en train de ronfler, ils ne nous dérangerons pas.

Effectivement, les deux compères étaient tellement défoncés que l'arrivée des deux érudits ne les avait absolument pas réveillés. Le Prof de Philo s'approcha de la fenêtre, par laquelle il observa le paysage. Il parut chercher ses mots un moment, pendant lequel il tritura le manche de son marteau, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son collègue.

- Écoute, j'ai appris pour ta chronique. Sa disparition, ton inactivité professionnelle, tout ça. Et je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi.

Malgré la réminiscence de ces souvenirs douloureux, la déclaration de son collègue lui fit chaud au cœur : le Prof connaissait bien son ami, et il savait donc qu'une telle sollicitude et un tel tact de sa part étaient plus qu'exceptionnels.

- Merci, se contenta de dire le savant.

Il avait peur qu'un mot de plus ne lui fasse lâcher quelques larmes d'émotion. Mais le sentimentalisme du philosophe disparut aussitôt de la conversation.

- Mais tu sais quoi ? continua le Prof de Philo, en fait ça tombe plutôt bien.

- Pardon ? fit le savant de SLG, offusqué.

- Non, enfin je veux dire que tu peux tourner ça à ton avantage. Regarde-moi : je me suis séparé de Kriss, et je m'en porte pas plus mal ! J'ai ma propre émission, des fans qui n'aiment que moi, mon propre cadreur, c'est génial ! Imagine si tu faisais la même chose ? Ou mieux encore, si on s'alliait tous les deux ? On pourrait carrément faire une chaîne Youtube indépendante ! Avec ta science et ma philosophie, on dominerait Internet !

Soufflé par cette proposition, par ce projet incroyable, le Prof ne sut que répondre. L'idée était plus que tentante, et la perspective d'obtenir la gloire en tant que Prof, et non en tant que personnalité de Mathieu Sommet était tellement fantastique qu'elle lui donnait le tournis. Mais les conséquences seraient nombreuses…

- Tu… Tu veux que je quitte Mathieu ? Et tous les autres ?

- Mathieu t'a viré, il se fout de savoir que tu vives avec lui ou non ! Tu ne lui dois plus rien ! Quant aux autres, à ma connaissance, aucun ne t'a soutenu lors de ton licenciement.

Le Prof aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, que l'un d'entre eux l'avait aidé (certes avec beaucoup de retard), mais la voix de celui auquel il pensait l'en empêcha.

- Tu vas pas t'en aller, gros ?

La question du Hippie résonnait plus comme une supplique. Le Prof s'était tourné vers lui, perdu. Depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé ? Trouver la gloire et la renommée aux côtés de son collègue philosophe était-il possible dans le monde sans pitié qu'était Youtube ? Pourquoi le Hippie ne voulait pas le voir partir ? Était-il prêt à quitter la résidence Sommet ?

- J'ai bien conscience que ce que je te propose peut paraître un peu fou, reprit le philosophe, interrompant ses pensées confuses. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme dit l'adage !

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate. Au contraire, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour y réfléchir. Une décision trop vite prise pourrait être source de regrets, et tu es dans une situation assez difficile comme ça pour que je t'inflige de la peine en plus. Mais…

La personnalité de Kriss observa le Hippie de SLG : toujours tourné vers le Prof, ses larges lunettes de soleil ne pouvant cacher son expression inquiète. Puis il reprit :

- Mais je veux que tu me promettes de prendre ta décision en ton âme et conscience, et non pas en fonction de ce que te diront Mathieu ou ses autres personnalités.

Le Prof hésita un instant, puis il acquiesça.

- Je te le promets.

Son collègue sourit en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- Bien ! Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça.

Sur ces paroles, il retourna dans le salon où la fête semblait battre son plein. Le Prof s'adossa au mur, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, et de permettre à sa précieuse matière grise d'analyser les pours et les contres de la proposition.

- Gros !…

Le Prof releva la tête, pour croiser le regard attristé du Hippie.

- Tu vas rester avec nous, hein gros ?…

- Je… je ne sais pas…

Le doute envahit le Prof : que faire ? Puis l'énervement prit le dessus ; après tout, maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus partie de l'émission, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait !

- Mets-toi un peu à ma place, que ferais-tu si tu te retrouvais sans travail, et que ton pote défoncé te proposait de faire une chaîne Youtube sur la beauté du monde, ou comment limiter l'émission de gaz à effet de serre au quotidien, ou encore donner des conseils pour faire pousser son cannabis chez soi tout en évitant la descente de flics ?!

Avec du recul, le savant ne réalisa que bien plus tard que les paroles acerbes qu'il avait tenues au Hippie contenaient en réalité toute la rancune qu'il vouait depuis un moment à Mathieu. En revanche, il comprit de suite qu'il avait un étrange problème envers le camé de Minute Papillon, qui pourtant avait toujours été courtois et respectueux envers lui. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Bah… Je lui dirais que le projet est cool gros, mais que je pourrais pas ! Parce qu'ici, j'ai ma famille !

Ce dernier mot troubla le Prof au plus profond de lui-même. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes de pesant silence qu'il répondit, la voix tremblante :

- Je ne suis même pas sûr de toujours faire partie de cette famille…

Sans attendre les protestations du Hippie, le Prof s'enfuit de la cuisine, pour aller se réfugier au plus vite dans son labo, le seul endroit où personne ne viendrait le déranger.

.

« _FAIS LA DANSE DU PAN,_

_FAIS LA DANSE DU DA,_

_VAS-Y DANSE_

_VAS-Y DANSE_

_VAS-Y DANSE PANDA ! _»

Un étrange spectacle se déroulait devant les yeux de Mathieu et Kriss. Debout dans le salon, ils observaient toutes leurs personnalités quasi au complet danser la fameuse danse de Maître Panda. Sous les très nombreux pas saccadés et pas toujours en rythme (mais qu'importe, tant qu'on s'amuse !), la résidence Sommet tremblait quelque peu.

- C'est bien la première fois que je les vois faire quelque chose tous ensemble, dit Kriss, à la fois amusé et attendri par ses personnalités.

- Mouais, je les trouve tous assez ridicules… répondit Mathieu, blasé.

Le créateur de Minute Papillon observa son collègue. Ce dernier semblait irrité depuis un moment, contrairement à d'ordinaire, où il était d'humeur plus enjouée.

- Hey mec, j'osais pas trop te le demander mais… Ça va en ce moment ? T'es pas comme d'habitude…

Mathieu soupira. Il avait été idiot d'espérer que Kriss, qui le connaissait depuis un moment maintenant, ne remarque rien.

- Nan, ça va mais… C'est juste le Prof, il n'arrive pas à faire le deuil de sa Science Infuse… Et depuis quelques temps, il insiste pour que je le réintègre à l'émission… Ça me gave !

- Ouais, je comprends… Parfois nos dédoublements peuvent être assez durs à supporter…

- Tu dis ça alors que tu es super compréhensif avec eux ! Je t'ai rarement vu aussi calme !

- Oh, tu sais, une fois que tu as un enfant, tu deviens tout de suite beaucoup plus patient…

Le sourire qu'afficha Kriss en regardant ses différentes personnalités montrait tout l'amour qu'il leur portait. Contaminé par le bonheur de son voisin, Mathieu se mit à sourire à son tour. Un mouvement en direction de sa cuisine détourna un moment son regard de la danse endiablée : il vit le chroniqueur des Hors Sujet en sortir, étonnamment guilleret pour quelqu'un d'aussi hargneux.

- Prof de Philo est venu avec toi ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il t'avait quitté définitivement ?

- Ah, celui-là !… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand il a su que je venais chez toi, il a voulu m'accompagner. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de monter un mauvais coup…

Peu de temps après, ce fut au Prof de SLG de sortir en trombe de la cuisine, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son laboratoire.

- Il est sûrement venu pour voir mon Prof, supposa Mathieu. Je sais qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux.

- Apparemment oui…

Les deux youtubeurs se turent un instant, pendant lequel le groupe de personnalités se mit à danser sur Caramel Dansen.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de propositions louches à ton Prof… marmonna Kriss, soudain soucieux.

- Pardon ?! Tu as trop lu de fanfictions yaoi, toi !

- Roh, mais non, je ne parle pas de ça ! s'expliqua Kriss en riant, avant de redevenir beaucoup plus sérieux. J'ai bien peur que mon Prof n'encourage le tien à prendre son autonomie lui aussi… Ou quelque chose du genre…

Surprenant le créateur de Minute Papillon, ce fut au tour de Mathieu de rire aux éclats.

- Mon Prof, partir de chez moi et faire une émission tout seul ? Impossible ! Il est bien trop lâche pour ça !

- Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que le Prof de Philo me quitte du jour au lendemain…

La tristesse dans la voix de son ami coupa toute envie de rire à Mathieu.

- Voir une de ses personnalités qui s'en va, c'est un véritable déchirement de soi-même… Alors si tu veux un conseil, fais bien attention aux tiennes…

Mathieu pensa un instant qu'il ne dirait pas non au départ du Prof ; il serait enfin tranquille. Malgré tout, il acquiesça aux paroles de Kriss.

- Hum. J'y penserai…

* * *

_Pas beaucoup de yaoi, pas beaucoup d'action… Mais une intrigue qui s'installe ! Qu'en __pensez-vous__ ? =)_

_A nouveau, un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice Orixiah que j'aime fort fort fort ! x3_

_PS : Je vous ai eu hein ? C'était UN nouveau personnage, avec TOUTES ses personnalités ! Mouahaha !_

_PPS : Est-ce que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous reconnaîtra la chanson où se côtoient la Danse du Panda et le Caramel Dansen, ainsi que pas mal d'autres musiques ? ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mon Gros, Chapitre 3 - Salut Antoine, et merci pour la chanson !**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Salut les Geek appartient à Mathieu Sommet, Minute Papillon à Kriss et What the Cut?! à Antoine Daniel. Cette fanfiction yaoi n'est qu'un divertissement, et je respecte totalement les Youtubers concernés ainsi que leur vie privée. En aucun cas je ne cherche à les insulter, eux ou leurs proches. Si cette fanfiction gêne qui que ce soit, faites-m'en part et elle sera supprimée immédiatement._

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **__Alors qu'il cherche quelque chose à faire de sa vie depuis l'arrêt de la Science Infuse, le Prof revoit Prof de Philo, qui lui propose de faire une chaîne YouTube ensemble… Troublé par sa demande, le Prof ne sait que lui répondre ! Par ailleurs, c'est quoi le problème du Hippie de Minute Papillon, à toujours coller celui de SLG ?!_

_**Note : **__Un peu plus de yaoi dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

* * *

Encore et toujours, le Prof passait le temps dans son labo avec ses expériences. D'ailleurs en parlant d'expérience, il venait tout juste de terminer celle sur laquelle il travaillait la veille, où il avait été interrompu par la plus jeune personnalité de Kriss. Il agita le sabre laser (car oui, c'était bien l'arme fétiche des Jedi qu'il avait construit) quelques instants, avant de s'en lasser. Il regarda le plafond de son labo d'un air maussade. Mais un tsunami d'interrogations le submergea, pouvant se résumer à : accepter, ou ne pas accepter de laisser tomber Mathieu pour travailler avec Prof de Philo ? Telle était la question.

Le savant secoua la tête à droite puis à gauche. Trop de questions pour trop peu de réponses. Il devait s'occuper afin de penser à autre chose. Il savait pertinemment qu'à un moment donné, il serait obligé d'y réfléchir sérieusement, mais pour l'instant, tout était encore beaucoup trop frais. Il y réfléchirait lorsqu'il aura mis ses émotions de côté, quand il pourra adopter un point de vue objectif à sa situation. En attendant, il devait inventer quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pourquoi pas un droïde lama qui cracherait des lasers ? Ou une Pokéball pour capturer Wifi ? A moins qu'il n'essaye de coller une tartine de confiture sur le dos du petit chat, rien que pour voir le résultat ? Il soupira en réalisant la vanité de ses hypothétiques créations. Il n'était pas assez fou pour embêter ce pauvre chat, malgré les crottes semées dans la douche qui embêtaient tout le monde…

Une idée lui vint alors : pourquoi ne pas aller au salon, et voir les autres ? Enfin… Après réflexion, cette idée était plutôt absurde étant donné qu'il n'était plus réellement accepté parmi les Sommet… Entre le Panda qui ne lui cherchait que des noises, la Fille en pleine crise existentielle, le Patron qui n'aimait personne, sans parler de Mathieu qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le tourmenter… Quant au Geek, son immaturité et sa bêtise l'empêchait d'avoir une quelconque discussion construite avec lui. Bon, niveau conversation, c'était relativement la même chose avec le Hippie… Non, ce n'était pas pareil avec le Hippie ! Contrairement à tous les autres, c'était avec lui qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise. C'était le seul qui lui remontait le moral, peut-être même le seul qui tenait à lui ?… Oui, mais il semblait tenir plus encore au deuxième camé, celui issu de Kriss… Une seconde fois, le Prof secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête avec le Hippie de Kriss ! Il ne lui avait jamais été désagréable, alors pourquoi devenait-il si jaloux de lui du jour au lendemain ?!

… _Jaloux_. Ce mot résonna en lui. C'était donc ça, de la vulgaire jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers la personnalité de Minute Papillon ? Quel idiot il faisait ! Un scientifique comme lui ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments aussi puérils envers quelqu'un ! C'était aussi ridicule que de penser qu'il était… !

Les joues du Prof rosirent. Il avait failli penser à quelque chose de _très gênant_. Et surtout de tout à fait improbable. Sa relation avec le Hippie, celui de SLG, n'était que pure amitié. Une belle amitié virile. N'est-ce pas ?…

Les secondes s'écoulèrent silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce que le Prof se lève et court précipitamment en direction du salon.

.

Bad trip.

C'était ni plus ni moins l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Hippie actuellement.

Allongé dans son canapé (entendons-nous : la partie supérieure de son corps affalé sur les coussins et les jambes étendues au sol), le Hippie marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Ses lunettes posées de travers sur son nez laissaient apercevoir ses yeux vitreux et injectés de sang : il était bien plus défoncé que d'ordinaire. Sur la table basse près de lui se trouvait non seulement un cendrier rempli de mégots de joints, mais aussi de très nombreux cadavres de bouteilles de bières. A côté du sofa, son chien Capsule de Bière était assis, la queue battant doucement, semblant veiller affectueusement sur son maître pendant ses déboires. En voyant le Prof arriver, le loyal canidé redressa les oreilles et émit un bref jappement, a priori content de voir un nouveau copain.

Voyant cela, le Prof sentit une vive émotion grandir en lui, qu'il identifia aussitôt comme de la colère. Il descendait dans ce bas monde uniquement pour lui, et voilà l'état dans lequel il le retrouvait ?!

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda le savant, d'un air plus que pincé.

Après avoir fait quelques mouvements désordonnés avec ses bras, son voisin lui répondit d'une voix pâteuse :

- Tout va bien gros… Tout va bien…

Alors que le Prof émettait un claquement de langue agacé, Capsule se mit à lécher la joue de son maître, comme si lui-même percevait le mensonge dans ses paroles.

- Veille à ne pas trop me raconter de sottises, veux-tu ? J'ai assez de perspicacité pour constater que tu présentes un mal-être inhabituel. Ce qui n'excuse en aucun cas l'état déplorable dans lequel tu t'es mis, je tiens à le signaler.

Les poings sur les hanches, le Prof était campé devant le Hippie, bien décidé à le sortir de cette douloureuse torpeur. Lui qui pourtant ne se préoccupait que très peu des autres, il se sentait mû d'une étrange envie d'aider son confrère, et de le voir sourire à nouveau. N'était-ce pas pour contempler son expression radieuse qu'il était venu auprès de lui ?

Malgré l'état dans lequel se trouvait le camé en cet instant, il dut percevoir toute la détermination du Prof, car après un long soupir, il se décida à parler.

- C'est Antoine gros…

Le Prof leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Antoine ? Antoine Daniel ?

- Ouaip, gros.

Le Prof ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air surpris : qu'est-ce que le présentateur de What The Cut?! avait à voir avec le Hippie ?

- Je croyais pourtant que tu adhérais à ses trips avec les quenouilles, les Saintes Patates, Saintes pelles et j'en passe et des meilleures ?

- Clair gros, mais là, il est allé trop loin.

Ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de ce chevelu cinglé, pensa le Prof. Certes, il avait un réel talent pour le reviewing video, mais certaines avaient le don de retourner l'estomac de tous les spectateurs, même de ceux qui fréquentaient assidûment le deep web : en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de psychopathes fétichistes de coussins, de fous furieux armés de leur cahier ou de pédophiles laissant libre cours à leur pulsions malsaines sur la toile. Quelles limites avait franchi le boss final de l'Internet cette fois-ci ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix de son homologue :

- Il a fait… un truc terrible.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il s'est… il s'est moqué des bronies, gros !…

Après un moment d'incompréhension, le Prof préféra procéder par ordre : tout d'abord, première nouvelle, le Hippie était un brony. Autrement dit, qu'il suivait avec passion la série animée soi-disant pour petites filles qu'était _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Quant au rapport avec Antoine Daniel… Soudain, le dernier épisode du Youtuber aux cheveux diaboliques revint en mémoire au savant : les vidéos des pratiques du pony play compilées avec le générique de la fameuse série _My Little Pony_, créant un décalage des plus choquants pour le spectateur, plus encore lorsque celui-ci affectionnait cette série.

- Serais-tu en train de dire que tu t'es mis dans cet état uniquement pour _ça _?

Pour la première fois depuis leur échange, le Hippie tourna la tête vers le savant. Le mauvais positionnement de ses lunettes mauves lui permit de voir la peine, puis la froide indifférence se teinter peu à peu dans ses iris azur.

- J'crois qu'tu peux pas m'comprendre, gros.

Les paroles du Hippie touchèrent le Prof en plein cœur : il n'était pas venu pour ça, pour le sermonner, ni le juger. Sa colère disparut aussitôt, et c'est beaucoup plus serein qu'il déclara :

- Je ne demande pourtant que cela.

Le Prof s'accroupit devant le canapé, se positionnant à peu près à la même hauteur que le Hippie. Capsule voulut lui faire des léchouilles, mais le savant le repoussa gentiment.

- Explique-moi, reprit le Prof, ses prunelles plongées dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Permets-moi de te comprendre. S'il te plaît.

S'il fut étonné, le Hippie ne le montra pas.

- J'croyais que t'avais la Science Infuse, gros…

- Cela me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais je pense qu'en réalité je ne l'ai jamais eue... Comment peut-on connaître tout sur tout ?

Le Hippie ne s'expliqua pas de suite, semblant chercher ses mots dans son esprit brumeux.

- Boarf, soupira le Hippie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, gros ?… Mettre ensemble du _MLP: FiM_ et du pony play, c'est d'jà moche, mais surtout c'qui m'fait partir en bad trip, c'est qu'on s'moque encore des bronies, alors qu'on est cool gros ! On demande rien à personne, à part vivre notre passion pour les petits poneys tranquillement !…

Ce n'était pas de la colère que le Prof pouvait entendre dans la voix du Hippie. Juste de la tristesse.

- Personne ne nous comprend, gros, à tel point qu'on était traité de cancer sur 4chan, avant que /mlp/ ne soit créé… Tout ce qu'on veut c'est répandre l'amitié, la joie et la paix… Sérieux gros, Antoine il m'a déçu…

Pendant que le Hippie attrapait une bière parmi celles se dressant, encore non bues, au pied du canapé, le Prof réfléchit. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son vis-à-vis tendre sa bouteille au gentil canidé à ses côtés, qui se dépêcha de la lui décapsuler avec ses dents - décidément, ce chien portait bien son nom. Le Hippie se mit à boire quelques gorgées, et Capsule lécha avec avidité les gouttes tombées à terre.

- Donc selon toi, Antoine Daniel a voulu sciemment faire de la peine à tous les bronies ?

- … J'sais pas gros… J'pense pas qu'il ait vraiment voulu rendre les gens tristes… C'est pas son genre à Antoine… En plus on n'est pas une petite communauté, nous les bronies…

- Il est vrai que les fans de cette série sont nombreux.

- Ouais, gros… Pourtant Antoine il est intelligent comme gars… Pourquoi il a voulu mettre tous les bronies en colère ? C'est du suicide, gros !…

Le Prof ne put réprimer un sourire : le Hippie commençait à nuancer son point de vue !

- Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas son intention ?

- Bah… Ouais mais alors, pourquoi il a passé cette musique sur ces vidéos ? 'Fin… C'est vrai que…

- Hum ?…

- Bah, heu… Comment dire gros… A partir du moment où il a passé des vidéos de pony play… Ça semblait un peu évident qu'il se mette à parler des petits poneys…

- Effectivement, aujourd'hui, dès qu'on mentionne le mot "poney", on ne peut s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Et ça, c'est grâce au succès de la série…

Un silence assez long interrompit la réflexion du Hippie. Ce dernier replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, les yeux de nouveau rivés au plafond. Sa main alla se poser sur le crâne du Prof, faisant sursauter celui-ci : il ne s'attendait pas à ce contact ! Gêné, il sentit les doigts du camé s'entremêler dans ses cheveux… Pourquoi le touchait-il ainsi ? Comment devait-il comprendre ce geste ?

- Hey, t'as le poil vachement doux, Capsule !

- … Je ne suis pas Capsule.

- Oh ! Sorry, gros !

A son nom, le chien poussa un bref aboiement, et la main de son maître vint lui caresser la tête, quittant celle du savant.

- En fait, p'tet bien qu'Antoine a pas voulu se moquer des bronies… P'tet qu'il a fait ça… juste parce que la situation s'y prêtait…

- C'est aussi ce que j'aurais tendance à penser.

Alors que sa bière était à peine entamée, il la reposa au pied du canapé. Il se redressa laborieusement, adoptant alors la position assise. Il fixa un moment le visage du Prof, toujours accroupi devant lui, avant de lui tendre la main. Son vis-à-vis la lui prit, se laissant guider : il comprit que le Hippie voulait qu'il s'asseye à ses côtés.

- Comment t'as fait ça, gros ?

- Pardon ?

- Comment t'as fait, pour me faire changer d'avis comme ça ?

Se sentant flatté, les joues du Prof rosirent. Néanmoins c'est sur un ton un peu hautain qu'il répondit :

- Vois-tu c'est très simple, je n'ai fait qu'appliquer les enseignements de Socrate, en utilisant la maïeutique !

- … Gné ?

- L'art de faire accoucher les esprits, si tu préfères.

- Hein ?! J'ai la tête enceinte gros ?!

- Heu…

- Je vais accoucher par la tête, comme Zeus pour Athéna ?!

- Attends…

- Mais c'est qui le père ?!

- STOP ! Veux-tu bien t'arrêter un moment et me laisser t'expliquer ?

- M'expliquer quoi, gros ? Que c'est toi qui m'as fait un enfant dans la tête ?

De gêne, le Prof donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule du Hippie.

- Mais arrête un peu ! s'exclama-t-il en rougissant. Ce n'est qu'une métaphore. Je voulais dire par là que je t'ai fait réfléchir par toi-même.

- Ah ouais… Mais à propos de quoi déjà, gros ?

Le regard ahuri du Hippie rencontra celui désabusé du Prof. Il s'écoula de longues secondes avant que l'écologiste ne se souvienne de leur très récente conversation.

- Ah oui ! Antoine ! Les poneys ! Les bronies ! Ouais gros, j'me souviens…

Le Prof soupira de lassitude, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rendre le sourire que le Hippie lui offrait.

- Merci, gros.

- De rien, remercie plutôt Socrate. S'il avait été là, Prof de Philo aurait été fier de moi ! Enfin…

L'exercice de maïeutique lui avait fait penser à son ami philosophe, et le dilemme auquel il faisait face lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il se maudit d'y avoir de nouveau pensé alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à l'oublier un court instant…

- Eh gros… Tu vas vraiment t'en aller ?

On pouvait entendre la peine transparaître dans sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis dans l'incertitude la plus totale…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment - impossible pour eux d'en déterminer la durée, tous deux étant trop absorbés dans leurs pensées pour songer au temps qui s'écoulait.

Ce fut un aboiement de Capsule puis un chant venant du couloir qui tira les deux hommes de leur torpeur. Et qui disait chant, disait…

- Oh non, pas lui… marmonna le Prof.

- _Because I'm happyyyyyyyyy !…_

- Gros, j'entends encore quelqu'un dans ma tête ! paniqua le Hippie. C'est Athéna qui veut sortir ! Faut appeler Seiya !

- Hum ? Vous parlez de moi ?

Maître Panda, smartphone en main, arriva derrière le canapé où étaient installés le scientifique et le camé. Il passait probablement par là pour aller dans la cuisine. Depuis l'oreillette qu'il avait retirée, le Prof entendait distinctement la musique qui s'en échappait, le faisant grimacer.

- Est-ce une nouvelle forme d'automutilation ? demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.

- De quoi tu parles, le chômeur ? lui répondit l'espèce en voie d'extinction sur le même ton.

- Je te parle de tes écouteurs, animal ignare. Le volume qu'ils émettent est tellement fort que je ne peux qu'apparenter cela à une pratique masochiste…

Au plus grand étonnement du savant, l'expression haineuse de Maître Panda laissa place à un sourire radieux.

- Oh, tu parles de la musique ? J'avoue, j'abuse un peu sur le son, mais ce remix est juste génial !

Pour le prouver, il retira aussitôt les écouteurs de son téléphone, laissant les haut-parleurs chanter librement dans toute la pièce. Le Prof fronça les sourcils : il connaissait cette musique ! Mais impossible de se souvenir où il l'avait entendue ! Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

- Je connais gros ! Je connais, mais je sais plus c'que c'est !

- C'est le remix d'Electro Posé de Happy ! La chanson originale de Pharrell Williams est déjà superbe, mais là ça déchire tout ! Antoine Daniel l'a utilisé pour la fin de son épisode 34 !

La mémoire revint au Prof. Décidément, on parlait beaucoup de WTC?! et de son présentateur aujourd'hui !…

- Ouais gros ! C'est plein d'ondes positives ! Ça me donne envie de danser !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Hippie se leva, tangua un peu (n'oublions pas ses récents excès de substances plus ou moins licites), puis se mit à gigoter des bras, vaguement en rythme avec la chanson - pouvait-on qualifier cela de danse, ça c'était une autre histoire. Comme en symbiose avec l'humeur de son maître, Capsule sautilla autour du Hippie, aboyant joyeusement. Il trotta dans la pièce, avant d'aller se frotter contre le kigurumi du Panda (allez savoir si c'était la forte odeur du pyjama qui l'attirait…). Attendri, le Maître le grattouilla affectueusement entre les deux oreilles, et se laissa aller lui aussi à quelques pas de danse, autrement plus gracieux que ce que pouvait faire le Hippie.

Quant au Prof, il se demandait si l'heure n'était pas venue pour lui de quitter les lieux : la danse était loin d'être sa spécialité. Le Panda ne faisait plus attention à lui pour le moment, autant en profiter pour disparaître avant qu'une énième querelle entre eux ne débute…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir en catimini, une main tendue vers lui l'en empêcha.

- Tu danses, gros ?

Le savant regarda la main en face de lui, puis le visage du Hippie.

- Ton invitation me touche, mais… Comment dire… Disons que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de « danse » moderne.

Et surtout, mais ça il ne l'aurait jamais dit avec Maître Panda dans les parages, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que la peluche vivante se moque de son incompétence dans ce domaine. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la ténacité du Hippie !

- Allez, viens gros !

- Mais non ! Il n'en est pas question !

Les deux mains du camé attrapèrent celles du Prof, et il tira de toutes ses forces pour l'arracher du canapé. Inutile de vous préciser qu'en général, un Hippie, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de force.

- Alleeeeeez, groooos !

Attendri de voir son vis-à-vis déployer tant d'efforts pour une absence totale de résultats, le Prof hésita. Le Hippie lui-même se rendait compte de la stérilité de ses actions, mais il gardait un sourire béat aux lèvres. C'est peut-être cet éternel sourire qui décida le Prof : il jeta un regard vers le Panda, qui était occupé à danser et jouer avec Capsule de Bière (qui bougeait étonnamment en rythme pour un canidé) et finalement se leva, ses mains toujours dans celles de l'homme auquel il faisait face. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire des plus chaleureux : il semblait aux anges.

Toujours sur le son de Happy, le Hippie se mit à gesticuler, le Prof essayant en vain de le suivre. Non, décidément, il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de danse. Même la dernière à la mode (non, pas le twerk, bande de perverses) qu'était le harlem shake ne lui était d'aucune aide.

- Gros, t'es tendu !

- Je suis surtout ridicule… Je ne sais pas danser sur ce genre de choses…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais danser, gros ?

- Hum… La valse viennoise, par exemple ?

Le Hippie eut un petit rire.

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda le scientifique, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que l'écologiste n'était pas méchant.

Il le savait, parce que le Hippie avait toujours été le seul à n'avoir jamais fait preuve de méchanceté avec lui.

- Nan gros… C'est juste que danser la valse sur ce son, ça serait bizarre, gros !

- Serait-ce un défi ?

Sans attendre la réponse du Hippie, le savant saisit sa taille de la main droite et entremêla les doigts de sa main gauche à ceux de son partenaire.

Et là, sous les yeux ébahis de Maître Panda, les pas d'expert du Prof se déplacèrent avec grâce et légèreté au rythme de la musique électro. Mais le plus étonnant était sa façon de guider le Hippie, par de douces pressions sur sa taille : bien que totalement néophyte au monde de la valse, et surtout malgré qu'il soit complètement stone, le camé suivait les mouvements et dansait correctement ! Bon, d'accord, il avait plusieurs fois écrasé les pieds du Prof, mais il se laissait guider par son partenaire de danse, virevoltant avec lui. La longue blouse blanche volait dans le dos du savant, le chapeau du Hippie avait manqué à plusieurs reprises de s'envoler tant ils tournaient vite, vite, vite…

Mais la musique s'arrêta. Et la valse des deux hommes avec elle.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, en face l'un de l'autre. La main du Prof ne voulait pas quitter la taille du Hippie, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait relâché les doigts entremêlés aux siens. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, qu'il pouvait voir au travers des lunettes mauves les yeux brillants de l'écologiste.

- Gros… souffla ce dernier.

La main du Hippie, jusqu'ici posée sur l'épaule du Prof, remonta, légèrement tremblante, le long de la clavicule, puis de la nuque, avant de se poser avec douceur sur la joue du scientifique.

A ce moment-là, le Prof sut ce qui allait se passer. Il le sut, mais ne fit rien pour y échapper. Tout simplement parce qu'à ce moment précis, l'esprit encore grisé par les tours de danse, cela lui semblait être le déroulement logique des choses.

La bouche du Hippie s'approcha doucement de celle du savant, avant de s'y poser avec délicatesse. Perdu dans un tourbillon d'émotions, le Prof goûta un long moment à cette douce sensation, de ces lèvres contre les siennes. Le corps du Hippie se rapprocha de celui du scientifique, la prise de ce dernier sur sa taille se raffermissant… Les lèvres commencèrent à se mouvoir, le baiser chaste s'enflammant peu à peu. La lèvre inférieure du camé se fit aspirer par la bouche du Prof, qui constata la légère sécheresse desdites lèvres ; leur tendre rugosité ne fit qu'accroître les longs frissons qui parcouraient son épine dorsale. Le Hippie poussa un chaud soupir contre sa bouche, signe que le plaisir était réciproque, puis il laissa sa langue caresser doucement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. L'invitation fut acceptée aussitôt, et ce fut au tour des deux langues d'entamer un ballet, se laissant aller à une danse lascive l'une contre l'autre, chacune plus avide de délicieuses sensations.

Le baiser s'intensifiait de secondes en secondes, les souffles s'accéléraient, les mains commençaient à explorer le corps brûlant de leur voisin…

- Eh les gamins, fallait m'attendre pour tourner un porno gay !

Le rire gras du Patron fit sursauter les deux hommes. Totalement coupés du monde pendant quelques instants, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver !

C'est alors que le Prof réalisa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : son corps trop près de celui du Hippie, ses lèvres trop humides…

Ils venaient d'échanger un baiser.

- Par… pardon ! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant du Hippie.

Et le prof s'enfuit, mort de honte, sa blouse claquant dans l'air alors qu'il courait pour se cacher dans son laboratoire.

Le silence planant dans le salon fut à nouveau coupé par la voix rauque du Patron.

- J'crois bien que j'ai interrompu quelque chose, là…

Bien qu'il ait tout à fait conscience d'avoir dérangé les protagonistes, il ne présentait pas la moindre trace de culpabilité. Au contraire, la situation semblait bien l'amuser.

- Dafuk I just see ?… fut tout ce que trouva à dire Maître Panda.

Il regarda le Hippie, resté debout sans bouger, puis en direction du labo, puis à nouveau le Hippie. Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, se ravisa, puis finalement déclara :

- Il me faut un thé au bambou. Trop de trucs chelou aujourd'hui...

- Alors gamin, t'es troublé pour si peu ? Je peux te montrer plein d'autres choses bien plus « chelou »…

- Dégage, pervers.

Les deux personnalités poursuivirent leur conversation sur le chemin de la cuisine.

Capsule revint auprès de son maître, se frottant contre ses jambes. N'obtenant pas de réaction de la part du Hippie, le chien pencha la tête sur le côté et couina doucement. Son maître s'anima enfin, tel un robot : il alla d'abord s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis, dans un geste mécanique, il s'alluma un joint.

Capsule s'assit contre lui, posant sa tête sur ses jambes. Il laissa échapper quelques gémissements, comme en écho au cœur meurtri du Hippie.

* * *

_Saurez-vous trouver la référence du titre de ce chapitre ? ;)_

_Réponse à la question du chapitre précédent : la musique sur laquelle dansaient toutes les personnalités de Mathieu et Kriss était bien sur la Danse des Internets de Shindehai ! L'un des chefs d'œuvre du youtubeur le plus chevelu ! (Antoine Daniel c'est de la gnognotte à côté !)_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews ;) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me permet de progresser, et c'est susceptible de faire arriver la suite plus vite ! ;D_

_Encore et toujours, merci à Orixiah pour la correction ! Gros bisous à toi ;)_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre… __Qui sera le dernier !_


End file.
